Blake his two loves
by wirshari
Summary: Blake and Cricket deal with Booth being injured.


The hospital had called Blake, Booth still had Blake marked down as next of kin, like most of his worker whose family was out of state. Booth had been in a terrible accident and was hanging desperately to life. Cricket had only seen Blake this distraught once before, when Alexandra had fallen off her horse and hit her head. Not even when his parents died had be been this overwhelmed. As the phone call ended she saw the face come up, the face Blake used to hide behind. The one showed no emotion unless it could not be helped.

Cricket - You love him - it wasn't a question

Blake - Not enough

That was all Blake said, he was silent the whole trip to the hospital. They were rushed forward, to Booth's room. The doctor asked if Booth had any next of kin, Blake said Booth's mother and sister lived in Houston, he called the personel manager to get the numbers. The doctor thanked him and left. Blake slumped a little, he turned to Cricket

Blake - I need to go in alone Cricket nodded, she was outside but the door was slightly ajar so she could  
hear the Blake voice overwhelmed with emotion

Blake - Oh, what can I say, please don't leave. I know I can't be what you want, I could never go home with  
you to your Momma. I could never walk in the street holding your hand. You knew when we started  
what I was, I never lied to you. I wasn't enough, but please don't leave, I always hoped you would  
find someone braver then me, who would make you truly happy and give you the life you deserved.

Cricket had stood up and was looking in when Blake took Booth's hand and kissed it. He stood up to leave and saw Cricket looking at them, he slumped back in his chair. Cricket came in and closed the door she walked over and took Blake's hand helped him stand and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She felt him shudder as silent sobs filled his body. They spent the night waiting to see if Booth recovered. Booth's mother arrived with his sister at dawn, but unlike Blake and Cricket they looked haggered with worry and Booth's mother's eyes were red and puffy, she must have cried the whole trip over. They thanked Blake for sending them the jet. They did not seem to know that Blake had any more interest in Booth other then that of an employer and maybe friend. No one else did. Only Cricket saw the man behind the mask, the hidden emotion that he hid so well. Booth woke the next morning. The injuries were not as severe as the doctors feared at first in particular his head injury. Cricket and Blake had gone home slept and returned to the hospital to take Booth's sister and mother who stayed with him that morning to lunch, then they took them to the hotel so they could rest. Over the next week, Blake visited Booth, normally when no one or few people were there, Blake would go just enough time to seem that he was a friend who was worried but not enough to lift suspicion of the real nature of their relationship. Cricket had a meeting on one of the many boards she was on, later that week, at the hospital and had used the excuse to visit Booth. Carlene who was also on the board had been surprised as it was rare that Cricket cared about the help. Cricket had replied that she was a civilized Dallas woman who visited the sick and injured. Cricket knocked on the door to Booth's room, he invited her in

Cricket - You're alone?

Booth - Yes, my brother-in-law came up to visit with the children and they all went down to eat.

Cricket - Blake tells me you are doing better

Booth - Doctor says I should be out by the end of next week They sat in an awkward silence for a few  
minutes.  
Booth - Mrs Caruth-Reilly, may I ask why you came to visit? Cricket - Why does everyone think I always have  
an ulterior motive, why can't I visit because it is the right thing to do? Booth - Sorry, it is just I know  
you minded my relationship with Blake and ...

Cricket - I never minded, you gave him something I couldn't

Booth - A family Cricket looked surprised.

Cricket - Why did you leave him? Booth sighed, he was tired and maybe the medication helped but he  
decided to be totally honest.

Booth - I had tried to convince Blake that I could be his family, I always hoped that he would realize that he  
loved me, that I was enough. The day of the rodeo was our third year anniversary, I had planned a  
beautiful din... I shouldn't say this I ...

Cricket - You know that Blake has no secrets from me

Booth - True, but it must still be painful, I am the mistress after all, the one that pines for a man knowing he  
will never leave his wife and children. Cricket - You mentioned a dinner?

Booth - My Moma arrived unannounced earlier that afternoon she has been sickly lately and wanted me to  
get her some help, I wanted Blake to come with me, start over, maybe build a life together, we could  
be very happy together if he wanted. He choose you and Alexandra, he loves you more then  
anything. I see that you are expecting another child, he told me it was a boy, congratulations, I hope  
you will be very happy.

Cricket - You love him?

Booth - Yes, but it will never work, I am just a pastime Cricket saw the sadness in his eyes.

Cricket - He does love you

Booth - He likes me, he loves you

Cricket was about to answer when the nurse came in to take Booth for further exams. They exchanged goodbyes and she left. That evening, Cricket told Blake she had visited Booth.

Cricket - You lied to me about Booth Blake - What do you mean?

Cricket - Booth didn't leave, you sent him away

Blake - No, his mother needed him and I need you

Cricket - Blake, I love you, but I wonder if this sacrifice you are doing for us is worth the price

Blake - Cricket, it is not a sacrifice, you are my family

Cricket - ... and Booth, is he worth the sacrifice

Blake - You are not a sacrifice, my life with you is the life I hoped for

Cricket - He loves you, you should be honest with how much you love him. If I have to share you, at least I  
know he loves you.

Blake - I am not enough for him, he deserves a family too.

Cricket opened her arms and Blake lay his head on her shoulder. They slept that night wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
